


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 24 - Blood or Water

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.<br/>DISCLAIMER:  Smallville, in specific, and Superman, in general, are the property of DCCOMICS.<br/>SPECIAL THANKS: To my Beta, Georgia Peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 24 - Blood or Water

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures of Superboy 24 - Blood or Water

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

Blood Or Water 

It's not about races, 

Just places, 

Faces, 

Where your blood comes from is where your space is. 

\- "Black or White" performed by Michael Jackson (Rap performed by L.T.B.) 

August 31, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

Breathing in deeply, Clark smiled. The smell of piping-hot pancakes and warm syrup invaded his dreams. Stretching his arms over his head, he felt his stomach growl. Sliding his hand down to rub his rumbling abdomen, he sighed, "Something smells good." 

Across the room, Lex laughed. Uncovering plates, Lex said, "I knew food would wake you up when everything else failed." 

Sitting up in bed, Clark asked, "What time is it? Wait? Everything else?" 

"It's almost nine-thirty in the morning." Setting the plate lids down, Lex walked over and sat down beside Clark. Softly he patted Clark on the leg and answered, "As for everything else, let's just say that you must have been very tired last night or at least, that's what I keep telling myself." 

At seeing Clark wince, Lex laughed. Leaning over, he kissed Clark slowly. Pulling away, he smiled at the sight of Clark's open mouth and dull eyes. Patting Clark on the thigh again, Lex announced, "Time to get up! Breakfast is getting cold and if it gets cold, then I have to call my cook and order her to make more." 

Scrambling out of the bed behind Lex, Clark corrected, "You mean reheat, right?" 

Looking slightly disgusted, Lex replied, "No, reheating food is a bane of existence. It's a culinary sin." 

Cocking an eyebrow, Clark sat at the table and said, "Okay." 

Several mouthfuls later, a knock sounded on the bedroom door. Timid and reluctant, the knock continued until Lex gathered up his napkin and threw it on the table, "Enter!" 

Staring down his butler, Lex warned, "This better be good." 

Clearing his voice, the butler extended a phone toward Lex as he explained, "Mr. Luthor, Miss Lang has been calling repeatedly this morning. She is adamant that she must speak to you immediately regarding a business matter." 

Rolling his eyes, Lex snatched the phone away from his butler. Turning away, Lex dismissed his servant with a casual wave of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he looked directly at Clark as he said, "Lana, what is this all about?" 

"I...God, Lex, I need to leave. I have reservations and I can't miss them. He's asking for me and I can't say no. Please understand." 

Staring curiously at the phone, Lex observed, "She makes no sense." 

Handing the phone to Clark, Lex asked, "Do you think you could figure this out?" 

Taking the phone, Clark asked, "Lana? Lana, calm down. Tell me what's going on." 

Suddenly, a high-pitched cry exploded over the phone line. Pulling away from the phone, Clark cringed painfully before bringing the phone once again up to his ear. "Clark, it's Whitney. He's been wounded. Really bad. An officer came to Whitney's Mom's house and told her that a bomb went off next to his patrol. He was the only one to survive. They airlifted him to Germany. He's coming home. He arrives in La Jeune next week. He's asking for me. Clark. He's asking for me. So I'm leaving on a flight for North Carolina. I don't know when I'll be back. I just needed to let Lex know that he needs to find management for the Talon." 

A bit stunned, Clark covered the receiver with his hand as he told Lex. "Whitney was injured. She's flying out to meet him today. She needs you to take care of the Talon." 

"Holy Fuck." Quickly, Lex took back the phone. "Lana? Lana, don't worry about a thing. Don't even think about the Talon. If I have to, I'll manage it myself, just do what you need to do." 

Across from Lex, Clark could hear Lana's frantic thank yous. Quietly, he waited as the phone went dead. Without a word, Lex turned off the phone and placed it on the table. Still gripping the plastic, he stared at the tablecloth. After a lengthy pause, he looked up and handed the phone to Clark. "Here. Call your Mother and tell her you're coming home." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Good Hour Later 

Kent Farm 

As they drove up the driveway, Clark tensed. Only Lex's hand on his thigh kept him from jumping from the vehicle and running for the hills. The car came to a stop in front of the house. His Mother stood a few feet away, waiting patiently. He couldn't take his eyes off her as he exited the vehicle. Shuffling his feet a bit, Clark walked up to her. Face to face, they stood in silence. 

Finally, Martha broke the hush with a message, "Lana's been calling all morning. She was looking for Lex." 

Nodding, Clark answered, "Yeah, I spoke to her. Whitney was wounded. She's going to meet him." 

Shaking her head, Martha closed her eyes. She felt tears sting her eyes as she reached out and grabbed a hold of Clark. Pulling him close, she hugged him with every bit of strength she possessed. Reaching up, she stroked the back of his neck as she whispered, "Oh my God." 

As tightly as he dared, Clark held unto his Mom. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her and turned to Lex and asked, "Are you coming?" 

Revving his engine, Lex replied, "No. I have a coffee shop to manage. I'll see you later, Clark. Mrs. Kent." 

Together, Clark and Martha nodded. With an arm wrapped around the other's waist, they watched Lex drive away. After a moment, they turned in unison and went up the stairs. 

Inside the kitchen, an eerie silence once again drifted between them. As Clark let go of Martha, she began to wring her hands. Glancing about the kitchen, Martha's eyes centered on the half-full coffee pot. Quickly, she took out two mugs. As she filled each cup, Clark sat at the table. They both smiled as she placed the mug down in front of him. Slowly sitting down as well, Martha took a sip from her coffee. 

"Mom?" 

"Clark?" 

Suddenly shy, they babbled. 

"Please you first." 

"No, you." 

"Please, I insist." 

"You asked me first." 

"Okay," replied Clark as he clasped his mug with both hands. "I'm sorry." 

"Oh Clark, you don't have anything to be sorry about." 

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have talked to you and Dad like I did last night." 

Reaching across the table, Martha squeezed Clark's hand as she said, "I understand. Last night was difficult for all of us." 

Retracting her hand, Martha cradled her mug with both hands. "Watching you play with your birth-Mother's hair. That was hard. Did I ever tell you that the day we found you that you did that to me?" 

"No, you didn't." 

Nodding, she continued, "You did. It's what made your Father decide we should keep you. We debated about whether to keep you or take you to an orphanage. Your Father thought we should take you to an orphanage. He was in the middle of a grand argument, trying very hard to be stubborn. You know how he can be. Well, I was holding you when suddenly you just reached up and twirled my hair around your finger. That was the first time I ever saw defeat in your Father's eyes." 

"The first year, you did that a lot. As you grew older, you stopped, but every once in while, I see you look at my hair and I remember that little boy - The one that ran into my arms. My angel sent from heaven." 

In a blink of an eye, Clark knelt beside his Mother. Taking her hands, Clark whispered, "It was nice. It was nice to see faces that look like mine and to know that I'm not strange. It was nice. I know now that there are others like me, with my powers, but you're my Mom and you always will be." 

Tears streaming down her face, Martha wrapped her arms around Clark. Holding him tightly as she stroked his hair, Martha sighed, "You are my gift from God. You're my son and I love you. Never forget that." 

"I won't, Mom." 

**_KNOCK_**

**_KNOCK_**

"Who's that?" 

"Marcus Cole." 

Wiping away her tears, Martha stood. After patting her face with a dry towel, she headed for the front door. Opening the door, she found Marcus. His hands stuffed in his jean pockets, he seemed to look through her, searching for something. Turning his head in the direction of the kitchen, he said, "I need to speak to Clark." 

"It's nice to see you too, Marcus," said Martha as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Lowering his eyes, Marcus sighed. Looking Martha in the eyes, Marcus explained, "I'm just a little rushed for time. My Father gave me very explicit orders." 

"What orders?" 

Looking past Martha, Marcus met Clark's gaze and said, "My Father wanted me to bring you back to our house. He said he wants to speak with you." 

"Maybe, I should come along," suggested Martha. 

Shaking his head, Marcus replied, "No humans." 

Stepping forward, Clark placed a hand on his Mother's shoulder. Gently, he pushed her behind him as he drew closer to Marcus. "I'll go with you. I want to talk to your parents some more anyway, but the next time you come here Marcus, you better treat my Mother with respect. Do you understand?" 

At the word "Mother," Marcus tensed. In response to Clark's question, Marcus shrugged and replied, "So be it." 

Turning around, Clark whispered, "Mom, I need to go. Is it okay?" 

Nodding, she answered, "Yes, but don't forget your curfew." 

"I won't," said Clark as he stepped past the threshold. 

Looking at the rustling cornfields in the distance, Martha could swear she heard "Bye, Mom" wafting on the wind. Leaning against the doorjamb, she watched the dust settle as she whispered, "Bye, Clark." 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Seconds Later 

Cole Residence 

"Clark, I'm glad you came," said Raymond. 

Opening the door, Raymond waited as Clark entered the house before leaving the door behind for Marcus to close. Leading Clark into the living room, Raymond explained, "I was eager to see you Clark because you left something behind last night. I wanted to make sure you got it back." 

Into his office, Raymond disappeared. Moments later, he reappeared with the bolt of fabric from the night before. Gingerly, Clark took the crest by both hands. 

"Did you not want it?" 

Shaking his head, Clark held the material tighter as he replied, "Yes, I wanted it. I'm sorry I didn't even realize I left it. Last night is a bit of a blur." 

"Well, I will try and clarify things for you." 

Smiling, Clark said, "Thank you. There's so much I want to know. I'm not even sure where to begin." 

Placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, Raymond led him to the secret chamber. "Then let me lead, Kal-El." 

"My name is Clark, Mr. Cole." 

Smiling, Raymond replied, "We are all Kryptonians here, Kal-El. There's no need for us to hide behind our Human masks. In fact, I insist you call me by my real name - Ra-Cul." 

Drawn into Raymond's kind expression, Clark repeated, "Ra-Cul?" 

"Correct." Motioning to Marcus, Raymond said, "Marcus' real name is Mar-Cul. Mant, Ka-tor-ta." 

Perplexed, Clark asked, "What did you say?" 

Regarding Clark sadly, Raymond explained, "That was but a sample of Kryptonian - Your mother tongue. I will teach you more." 

As Raymond and Marcus opened the secret room, Clark whispered, "I'd like that." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

September 8, 2003 

Cole Residence 

Standing up straight, Clark gasped. Crouching again, he squinted a bit as he examined the dirt in the Cole's backyard. His mouth a little slack, he sighed, "I had no idea that my vision could be used to look at microscopic particles." 

Looking up, Clark fell back on the dirt. Laying flat, he choked on his words, "Not to mention the vastness of space." 

Standing beside him, Sarah and Raymond watched as Clark rolled his head back and forth. Looking up, they saw the comets, stars and worlds that stretched out before them, but they could not guess what in particular filled the boy at their feet with such awe. Chuckling, Raymond replied, "You are Kryptonian, Kal-El. There is nothing out of your reach, remember that." 

Suddenly, Clark closed his eyes. Slowly, he sat up. Looking up, he peered at Sarah and Raymond as he stood. Once on his feet, he asked, "Zara, Ra-Cul, why didn't you scan my cell structure when you first met me?" 

Placing a hand on his arm, Sarah answered, "We didn't think to look." 

Raymond concurred, "In the early years, we did scan everyone we met on the off chance that we might find more survivors, but we soon tired of it. It took effort and was always fruitless. We resigned ourselves to the fact that only a few of us survived and simply stopped looking." 

The hand on Clark's arm rubbed him soothingly as Sarah explained further, "Kal-El, when you aren't looking for something, it can stand beside you and you would never know that it was ever there." 

Nodding, Clark replied, "You're right, Zara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I was just curious." 

Wiping dirt off his hands, Clark said, "Thanks for the lesson. Really thanks for everything, but I need to get going. I promised Lex I'd meet him at the Talon in a few minutes." 

A firm, feminine hand on Raymond's arm quieted his tongue. Cordially, the Coles said goodbye to Clark and watched him leave. Once he was gone, they turned to each other. Leaning toward each other, they opened the mental link between them. 

' _I don_ ' _t like him seeing that Human_. _He is a Kryptonian and belongs with a Kryptonian_.' 

' _My husband_ , _think of what you are saying and all who you might hurt_.' 

' _I know_. _There is a decision to be made_ , _Zara_. _As the adults_ , _it is our duty and our right to make it_.' 

' _I know_ , _but I would prefer to not hurt Marcus in such a way_.' 

' _Nor would I_.' 

Taking Raymond by the hand, Sarah pressed her forehead against his right temple. Instantly, a brilliant flash of electricity shot through their bodies. Pulling away, she arched an eyebrow and said, "Marcus and Laura are at the library and Sam is campaigning for Councilmen Sawyer for the next few hours." 

Smiling wickedly, Raymond did not resist as Sarah led him into the house. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

September 17, 2003 

Smallville High 

Running down the front entrance steps, Clark saw Lex's car shining silver in the distance. Reaching the driver side door, Clark knocked on the frame to get Lex to lower his window. In reaction to Lex's smiling face, Clark said, "Hey Lex, I know we had plans, but the Coles found some more recordings. I'm really anxious to see them. Do you mind if we reschedule?" 

His eyes narrowing, Lex asked, "I thought you saw all of their home movies." 

"So did I, but Marcus told me today that they found an archive video of my birth Father during the time he sat on the Great Council." 

Jutting his chin out a bit, Lex observed, "Isn't that convenient - I mean fortuitous." 

Leaning closer to Lex, Clark whispered, "Yeah. Apparently, it involves the trial of some guy named General Zod and a couple of his followers. I'm really sorry, Lex. I know we haven't spent much time together these past few weeks, but..." 

Putting his hands up, Lex replied, "Say no more. Go. Have fun. Between the Talon and the Coles, we've had a busy week, I'm sure you'll make it up to me later." 

"Thanks, Lex." Stepping back, Clark winked. Flashing a tooth-filled smile, he watched as Lex drove away before heading for the Cole's house. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

September 26, 2003 

Kent Farm 

"Hey Dad, wait up!" yelled Clark as he ran up the fifth row of the Kent's northern field. 

Smiling, Jonathan looked up from the corn ear he was inspecting. Pulling the husk back over the ear, he half-chuckled, "Hey sport! Where's the fire?" 

"No fire." The smile on his face slipping away, Clark said, "Dad, I wanted to ask you for a favor." 

Wiping his hands on his flannel, Jonathan replied, "What favor would that be?" 

Carefully, Clark explained, "The Coles told me that there's going to be a meeting of Kryptonians in Dallas this weekend. It's mostly a business conference, but he's told them about me and they would like to meet me." 

Noticing the reluctance in his Father's eyes, Clark quickly continued, "It'll only be for the weekend. I'll be back in plenty of time for school on Monday." 

"When would you be leaving for this... conference?" 

Squinting a little, Clark replied, "In a couple hours." 

"How long have you known about this?" 

"They just told me." 

Shaking his head, Jonathan sighed loudly. Passing Clark, he answered, "No, Clark. I'm sorry but no." 

Following after him, Clark asked, "What? But why?" 

Stomping through the mud, Jonathan didn't stop until he exited the row. Standing at the edge of the field, he looked at Clark and explained, "Frankly Clark, I don't know these Coles very well. However, the fact they wouldn't give some notice to us for a trip like this tells me something about them and it's not something I like." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Matching Clark's defensive posture, Jonathan answered, "A parent expects some consideration from another parent. The idea is that another parent would know how they'd want to be treated." 

Cocking his head to the side, Clark argued, "This is a very important Kryptonian event, Dad. I need to be there." 

"This isn't some Kryptonian or Human misunderstanding, son." 

"Yes, it is." 

"No, it isn't. It's about courtesy and respect." Gritting his teeth, Jonathan countered, "The Coles should have given your Mother and me more notice. End of discussion." 

Taking a few steps back, Clark agreed, "You're right. This discussion is over. I'm going and don't try to stop me." 

Outraged, Jonathan stepped forward to grab Clark's arm, but found he clutched only air. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

A Minute Or So Later 

Cole Residence 

The steaming cup of coffee felt warm in his hands. Sipping from it slowly, Clark stared at the ground. Vaguely, he registered the dipping of the sofa cushions as Raymond sat next to him. In a haze, he heard Raymond heave a heavy sigh. "Tell me what happened, Kal-El." 

Running his right hand through his hair, Clark explained, "I told him about the trip. He freaked out. Said you didn't respect him or something. It's just the same old thing with him. First, it was Lex. Now, it's you. It feels like he's jealous or something. I just don't understand why he's like this all the time." 

Patting Clark on the back, Raymond sighed again. Leaning back against the sofa, he folded his hands over his stomach and said, "It's quite simple really. They're an inferior race, Kal-El. You'll realize the more you learn of Krypton just how backwards and unsophisticated this world is. You come from people who generations ago banished war, sickness and hardship from their shores. In the years prior to its destruction, there was virtually no crime on Krypton. We'd reached pinnacles of science, art and philosophy. Now, look around you. The Humans don't even see themselves as one race. They're ruled by their emotions and they use their rage as an excuse to kill and abuse one another. Deep inside of you, you know that things don't have to be this way. You know that their petty squabbles are just that - petty. 

Juggling his mug from hand to hand, Clark whispered, "I don't know." 

Pulling at Clark's shoulder, he forced Clark to look at him. "Kal-El, listen to me. There will come a day when you will tire of their constant questions, their immature ways. There will come a day when you will seek solace in the arms of your own people and never want to leave. When that day comes, you'll find real peace and leave the Earth behind. 

Shaking his head, Clark disagreed, "The Earth is my home." 

"No, it is not!" insisted Raymond. 

Loudly, angry bangs sounded from the front door. Jumping up, Raymond and Clark rushed to answer the pounding. Opening the door, Raymond found Jonathan standing on his front steps. Standing between Father and son, he said, "Mr. Kent." 

Nodding once, Jonathan looked past Raymond at Clark. "Mr. Cole. Clark, I need you to come outside." 

Calmly, Raymond stated, "He doesn't wish to speak to you." 

Narrowing his eyes, Jonathan looked Raymond directly in the eyes. "Listen, I wasn't talking to you. I'm trying to get through to my son." 

"This is my house. Therefore, I get to say who gets through or not." 

"Well, he's my son and I say he's coming home with me. Clark, let's go. Now, mister." 

From behind him, Raymond felt Clark move toward the door. Turning his attention back to Jonathan, he replied in hushed tones, "He is Kryptonian and I will not stand for him to be ordered about by some Human." 

"What did you just say?" 

Quickly, Clark stepped between them. "Just stop. Both of you." 

Pushing his Father away from the front door, Clark looked back at Raymond. Seeing Raymond move forward, Clark observed, "Who's being petty now?" 

"Clark, I..." 

Walking away with Jonathan, Clark shouted back, "Forget about it." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

October 18, 2003 

Talon Cafe 

Intently, he watched them sip their coffee. Though he appeared casual, he was quite intense in the manner in which he spied upon them. From across a social grouping of sofas and chairs, he wondered how he never guessed that they were different before. Now, he noticed everything. He noticed how Sam's quick reflexes helped her to narrowly avoid dropping her mug. He realized now that the tension ever present in Marcus wasn't entirely from his inability to cope with public gatherings. Mentally kicking himself for not noticing the obscure that was now so very obvious, Lex sank further into the sofa cushions. 

Pulled from his inner analysis, Lex listened as Clark talked on the phone. "I'm sorry to hear that, Chloe. Tell Justin I hope he feels better. Yeah. I'll see you at school." 

"Chloe not coming?" asked Laura. 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah. I guess Justin's feeling a little under the weather again." 

From his perch beside Laura, Marcus mumbled, "Such fragile creatures." 

The sharp elbow in the ribs he received from Laura made him sit up straighter. Looking at her, he winced from the obvious anger in her eyes. Looking around the crowded coffeehouse, she commented, "It's too busy in here. Why don't we go somewhere else? Like Chandler's Field." 

Sitting forward, Lex replied, "Actually, Clark and I had a contingency plan in place just in case Chloe and Justin flaked like the last couple times." 

Quickly, Laura apologized, "I'm sorry. We crashed your date, didn't we? We'll be going. Marcus? Sam? Let's go okay?" 

"Laura wait." Handing Lex his phone back, Clark looked at him with pleading eyes. "We can watch movies anytime, Lex." 

Shifting his gaze from Clark to Laura, Lex finally replied, "Sure. Why not?" 

Minutes later, Clark looked out the car window at the darkness. "I can't wait 'til we get to the field." 

Trying to concentrate on the road, Lex asked, "Really? I'd think Chandler's Field would be the last place you'd want to be." 

"Because of Chloe?" 

Shrugging a nod, Lex replied, "Well, yeah. I remember the first Fourth of July following her kidnapping. Do you remember how she wouldn't even touch the dirt field?" 

Stuttering a bit, Clark remembered his cover and said, "I can still remember how she looked in that grave." 

Glancing at Clark, Lex asked, "I just realized that you never did tell me how you saved her. Is that how Justin found out about your powers?" 

Noting the tension spreading throughout Clark's body, Lex inquired, "You're not holding out on me, are you?" 

Holding Lex's hand tighter, Clark answered, "No. It's just that at first you were more interested in my ship." 

Pulling the car over to the side of the road, Lex turned off the engine. Turning in his seat, he ticked off on his fingers. "Okay, I know you're an alien, you shoot infra-red lasers from your eyes and can run really fast. What don't I know?" 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Clark barely met Lex's intense gaze. Facing the windshield, Clark threw a sideways glance at Lex as he revealed, "I'm really strong. I'm invulnerable to just about everything. I have heightened senses. I can see through things. I can also see things up close that are very far away or very small." 

"Is that it?" 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yeah, those are all the powers...so far." 

Cocking his head to the side, Lex asked, "So far?" 

Arching his shoulders, Clark answered, "I seem to gain new powers all the time. Like that night I almost burned Grace with my laser-vision. That was the first time that happened. It seemed to be triggered by my intense anger toward the woman. I was always strong and hard to hurt; the speed came when I was about fourteen. The rest started coming every few months or so once I turned fifteen." 

"Interesting." Leaning against his seat back, Lex ran his eyes over Clark. Reaching up, he turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. A moment later, they were back on the road. Letting go of the gearshift, Lex gripped Clark's thigh possessively and said, "You're just full of surprises." 

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at the field. As expected, Laura, Marcus and Sam were already there. As they left the vehicle behind, Lex observed them. As he crossed the grassy field, he watched Marcus grab Sam's Gameboy and hold it out of her reach. He heard Sam repeatedly demand, "Trekal, Mar-Cul. Trekal!" 

With one hand on Sam's shoulder, Marcus easily kept her from jumping for her game. Waving it back and forth, he taunted her, "Ka-drey. Ka-drey." 

Suddenly, Marcus felt someone snatch the game from his hand. Spinning around, he found Laura. Her hands on her hips, she scolded him, "Mar-Cul, kor nek." 

Looking at Sam, she extended the Gameboy toward her and said, "Sama. Ta, Sama" 

Eagerly, Sam took the game from Laura while sticking her tongue out at Marcus. Inspecting the game for damage, Sam smiled at Laura and said, "Kor Maq, Lara." 

Quickly, Lex picked up on the new names - Mar-Cul for Marcus, Lara for Laura and Sama for Sam. Listening to the alien language, Lex was trying to decipher syntax and exact meaning when something happened that rocked his world - he heard the language in Clark's voice. 

"Kinn-Tel," stated Clark as he waved from beside Lex. 

Marcus raised his hand first and answered, "Kal-El, Ka-rho-ta." 

Instantly, Sam was beside Clark, holding onto his arm. "Finally, you're here. Now, Laura and I will have someone to protect us from that big bully over there." 

Growling playfully, Marcus warned, "Sama, Zyr kommal." 

"I'm not exaggerating." Looking at Clark and Lex, she asked, "Did you two see what he did to me?" 

"Yes, I did," replied Lex. 

"Isn't it just horrible?" posed Sam. 

Not so playful anymore, Marcus barked, "Sama!" 

"I'd say if he didn't that he would be neglecting his duties as an older brother," answered Lex. 

Casually flipping her hair over her shoulder, Sam said, "You men, always sticking together." 

Turning her Gameboy back on, she slowly walked away. Her place was immediately taken by Marcus who propped himself on Clark's shoulder and asked, "Jastal. Tro Lara vilke Ko nek." 

Walking up to Marcus, Laura slapped him lightly on the arm before laughing. "I only called you a child because you were acting like one, Marcus. Don't you always say, 'Pa kor nek, Ro meen-za kor nek.' Don't you, Marcus?" 

At Laura's words, all the Kryptonians laughed. 

Stuffing his hands in his overcoat, Lex frowned. Shifting his eyes from person to person, he wondered how long he'd be left out of the joke. Finally, he realized the moment had passed without his ever knowing. Sighing, he gathered his coat around himself and grimaced at how even the cold seemed to be singling him out. 

Red in the face from laughter, Clark called after Sam, "Sama, Ka-rho-ta. Trek kor-al Gameboy." 

Turning around defiantly, Sam replied, "Please Clark, my Dad's not here. Call me Sam. I like Sam more anyway." 

Unhappy again, Marcus commented, "Sama is your name and you should be proud of it." 

Rolling her eyes, Sam said, "Whatever. We live on Earth and the Earth is pretty fun. What was Krypton? From what I hear it was boring. Everybody walking around being all intellectual and dry. I'm personally glad we didn't grow up there." 

Stomping up to Sam, Marcus ordered, "Stop it, Sama. Don't be so spoiled. Krypton was a planet filled with nobility, science and reason. Not like the Earth at all and it is a pity that we were not raised there." 

Laughing, Sam inquired, "How would you know? We were all too young. You three were barely walking and Mom had just given birth to me. None of us remember Krypton." 

Jutting his chin out, Marcus countered, "I remember Krypton." 

If possible, Sam laughed even harder. "No you don't. You remember the pictures and holograms Mom and Dad showed us, but you don't really remember Krypton anymore than I do." 

Suddenly, Sam spun to the side only to find Laura clutching her arm. Tersely, Laura whispered, "You shouldn't talk to your brother that way." 

Staring at Laura, Sam replied in a soft voice, "You must agree with me, Laura." 

Glancing at Marcus, Laura let go of Sam. Slowly nodding, she said, "The Earth is a good place, but many perished on Krypton because they would not leave their beloved planet. I have to believe that there must have been a reason why." 

Huffing, Sam rolled her hands into fists and yelled, "Not such great reasons that they were willing to keep you there to die with them." 

Instantly, Laura went pale. As she retreated, Marcus warned, "You've gone too far this time, Sama." 

In a small voice, Laura waved it away. "Pretal, Mar-Cul." 

Wrapping an arm around Laura, Marcus kept yelling at his sister. Laura turned toward the warmth of his arms and became very quiet. For a moment, remorse crossed Sam's face. Then, Marcus slung his insult, "You have a big mouth, Sama." 

Her face red, she cried, "I don't have to take that from you. I'm going home." 

Calling after her rapidly departing form, Marcus yelled, "Come back here you little brat!" 

Again, in a small voice, Laura said, "Pretal, Mar-Cul." 

Looking over Marcus' shoulder, Laura saw Lex and Clark. Gasping, she pushed away from Marcus. Approaching them, she said, "I apologize that you had to witness what has become a reoccurring debate in our house." 

Shaking his head, Clark replied, "Don't be sorry. Every family fights." 

Smirking, Lex commented, "It kind of makes me feel better knowing you have family drama just like everyone else." 

Frowning, Marcus said, "We don't. It's just humanity has been a bad influence on her." 

Placing a hand on Marcus' chest, Laura stated, "We better be getting home. Aunt and Uncle won't like it if she shows up with us too far behind. Kal-El, sorry but we have to go." 

"That's fine. I understand." 

After they disappeared from sight, Lex turned to Clark and joked, "That was fun." 

Flushing, Clark replied, "Yeah, uncomfortable." 

After a moment of silence, Lex arched his right brow and asked, "Can I call you, Kal-El?" 

Glancing at Lex, Clark answered, "No." 

Shrugging, Lex cocked his head toward the car, Lex asked, "You still up for a movie?" 

"Sure, sounds like fun." 

\--<{()}>\-- 

November 1, 2003 

Luthor Castle 

Silently, Lex watched as Clark talked on the phone. His arms crossed over his chest, he waited as the minutes ticked by. He saw the way Clark glanced at him. He saw the puppy dog eyes and the shaking head. He saw the pleading tenor of Clark's voice and wasn't surprised once Clark ended the call. 

"Lex, I have a big favor to ask." 

Calmly, Lex offered a preemptive answer. "No." 

Doing a double take, Clark said, "But you don't even know the question." 

Uncrossing his arms, Lex walked over to Clark as he replied, "Yeah, I do. You're about to ask me if you can break our date and go to the Cole's house. Probably because they found some new Kryptonian doo-dad that they've had in their possession all this time, but somehow failed to find until just this moment. At least, that's what the other four times were about." 

An inch away from Clark, Lex cut off Clark's rebuke with an arched brow. Satisfied that Clark would not speak, Lex continued, "I've been patient. I've been more than understanding, until now." 

Stepping away from Lex, Clark asked, "So let me get this straight. You discovered who the Coles were. You devised an intricate plan to expose me to them. Now, you're jealous of the time I spend." 

"I wouldn't say jealous." 

"I would," countered Clark. "You're unbelievable. I expected this from my parents. I did. My Father didn't disappoint me. He's been as stubborn as usual about this. I never expected this from you. You. The man who on a moments notice heads to halfway across the world on business meetings. You left town for over two months at one point and all I got were phone calls, but when it's my turn - you protest." 

Cocking his head to the right, Lex argued, "I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry I can't meet you in the hall between third and fourth period, but I have a company to run. It can take a lot of my time. Besides, I'm not jealous, Clark. I just see the obvious." 

Throwing up his hands, Clark asked, "What is that? Pray tell." 

Interlacing his fingers, Lex met Clark's gaze. "The Coles are purposely attempting to divide us. By your reaction just now, I'd say they're succeeding." 

"What?" 

Bringing his hands up, Lex asked, "Haven't you noticed that every single time we're supposed to spend some time alone, the Coles interrupt us? Several weeks ago, they just happened to bump into us at the Talon. Last week, you cancelled our night out because that was the only time Raymond's calendar was open to tutor you in Kryptonian. Now, tonight, they've called you again. On a night they know we're going to be together. Haven't they?" 

Shifting his eyes away from Lex, Clark argued, "Some people have flown into town unexpectedly. They knew my parents. They would like to see me. My Dad wouldn't let me go visit them in Dallas so they came here. That's all. It's just a coincidence, Lex." 

"There's no such thing as a coincidence." 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Clark said, "Now, you're being paranoid." 

Looking down at the floor, Lex replied, "I don't think so." 

"No, I do think so," countered Clark as he took a step backwards. Followed by another step, then another, soon Clark spun on his heel and left the mansion. 

At super-speed, he ran to Metropolis. He glanced at the Daily Planet Tower before running back to Smallville. Stopping outside the Cole residence, Clark considered Lex's words. Angry, Clark felt his infra-red vision build, until the Cole front door opened. Raymond stepped outside and said, "Clark, I thought that was you." 

Spinning toward Raymond, Clark said, "Mr. Cole, I'm sorry it took me so long." 

Waving Clark's comment away, Raymond placed an arm around Clark's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I assumed Mr. Luthor was keeping you. Did he understand about tonight?" 

Clenching his teeth, Clark growled, "He'll be okay." 

Patting Clark on the back, Raymond let Clark enter the house first. Smirking, he crossed the threshold and closed the door. Turning around, his smile grew kind once more as he announced, "Everyone, the guest of honor has arrived. Kal-El, come. I've wanted to introduce you to them for some time. This is your kin, Kal-El, members of the house of El - Zor-El and Allura." 

Stepping forward, he extended his hand toward Zor-El. Slightly taken aback at how firmly Zor-El gripped his hand, Clark flinched. Composing himself, he politely pulled his hand free and turned to Allura. Quietly, she bowed her head before stepping aside. 

Instantly, a young blond woman appeared in front of Clark. She shyly bowed her head as Raymond made introductions. "Kal-El, meet the youngest member of the House of El, your cousin, Kara." 

"Kinn-Tel, Kal-El," sighed Kara, still looking downward. 

Coughing a little, Clark practiced his Kryptonian as he returned the welcome, "Kinn-Tel, Kara." 

A couple of hours later, Clark shook hands as he prepared to depart. Walking from the Cole house, he looked from side to side when a voice called out behind him. 

"Clark, wait." 

Looking over his shoulder, Clark smiled at the sight of Raymond Cole. "Yes, Mr. Cole?" 

Closing the distance between them, Raymond jogged over. Stopping once he stood next to Clark, he answered, "I was actually wondering if there is something I could do for you." 

"Excuse me?" 

Placing a firm hand on Clark's shoulder, Raymond whispered softly enough for only Clark to hear, "Kal-El, I've noticed your hostility all night. I wouldn't want to overstep my bounds, but I'm always here to listen to any problems you may have." 

Closing his eyes, Clark also replied in hushed tones, "Thank you, Ra-Cul. That means a lot to me, but it's personal." 

"It's Mr. Luthor, isn't it?" asked Raymond." 

Saying nothing, Clark confirmed Raymond's suspicion with surprise-filled eyes and a sharp intake of air. Squeezing Clark's shoulder, he said, "Come back in the house. There are some things I need to show you." 

Nodding, Clark followed Raymond back into the house. To his relief, Raymond dealt with his guests and deflected their attention away from Clark. At Raymond's cue, Clark helped him open the secret chamber. Once inside, Raymond used the center console to seal them inside. Sliding a four-inch crystal into an outer tube, he opened a slim drawer at the base of the console. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a thin file. Turning back to Clark, he motioned for Clark to come closer. Holding the file tightly, Raymond explained, "I've worried about your relationship with Mr. Luthor for some time. You must never forget, Kal-El, that while we may look like them, we are not the same." 

With that said, Raymond opened the file and showed its contents to Clark. The folder contained picture after picture of broken, bruised and dead Humans. The pictures were of men and women, of every race and in stunningly clear color. Ruffling through the close-ups of shattered spines and twisted limbs, Clark asked, "Where did this come from?" 

"It is a secret archive. None of my children have ever seen it. I hope they never give me any real reason to show it to them." 

Letting go of the glossy photos, Clark backed away from Raymond as he asked, "Secret archive? Why are you showing these to me?" 

Closing the file, Raymond placed it back its drawer. Taking the crystal out of the tube, the drawer slid out of view. Placing the tube in its place, he answered, "To save you from a great deal of pain. Those pictures were taken during our first months on this planet. Some of our people entered into relationships with Humans. The pictures are the result of those couplings." 

Looking down at his own hands, Clark mumbled, "What happened to those people?" 

Touching Clark's face, Raymond raised Clark's chin until their eyes met, "Kal-El, you may be young, but you must know that passions can run high. During...intimacy, it can be difficult to control oneself. The truth is that a lover's embrace caused every broken back you saw in those pictures." 

Fear filled Clark's eyes. Backing away from Raymond, he kept shaking his head as Raymond continued to speak, "Only among your own kind, can you find your equal, Kal-El. Humans are far too fragile." 

"No. It's not possible. I don't believe you." 

"I know you haven't been intimate with Mr. Luthor yet." 

Snapping his head up, Clark asked, "What?" 

"I know because he's still alive," replied Raymond. Looking directly at Clark's stricken face, he continued, "I'm sure you've been in compromising positions. Tell me have there ever been times that you've hurt him? Maybe you held him too tightly? Or bore down too hard?" 

Suddenly, memories flooded Clark's mind. He could hear Lex's voice clearly. 

' _don_ ' _t press so hard next time_ ' 

' _my forehead_ ' _s starting to hurt_ ' 

' _Clark_? _Clark_ , _need to breathe_ , _here_.' 

' _A little enthusiasm never killed anybody_.' 

' _never killed anybody_ ' 

"You've had such moments, haven't you?" inquired Raymond. 

Nodding lightly, Clark managed to say, "Yes." 

"Kal-El, you need to leave this Human. You can't have a complete life with him. Only with your own kind can you have a real relationship, be truly intimate. Tonight, you met Kara. If you want, I could arrange more meetings with her for you." 

"Didn't you say earlier that she's my cousin?" 

"Yes, but such pairings on Krypton were common." 

Shaking his head, Clark backed away from Raymond. Pressed against the sliding door, Clark ordered, "Let me out of here. I can't be here anymore." 

Advancing on Clark, Raymond stopped when he realized Clark flinched with every step he took. Holding his hands up, Raymond slowly reached over and triggered the door release. 

Feeling the door slip away, Clark turned around. As he left the room, he saw Kara. Quickly, he fled from her puzzled expression. Over fields, roads and cow pastures, he took off on foot. Nonstop, he circled the town. Twice he paused at the sight of the Kent Farm. Twice he kept going. Finally, at the KryCo plant, he stopped. In their supply warehouse, he found an ample supply of lead boxes. Choosing one that fit in the palm of his hand, he raced from the scene. 

Out in the forest, he stopped beside a tree. Opening the lead box, he laid it on the ground beside him. Taking a few deep breaths, he braced himself as he dug into the dirt. Reaching his quarry, he barely managed to pull it out and place it in the box. Reeling from the wave of weakness and nausea, he fell forward. Face down in the dirt, he forced his hand to the side. The closer his hand came to the box, the more it pulsed with pain. Biting down on his lip, he pushed onward, finally reaching the box. Feebly gripping the lid, he somehow found the strength to flip it shut. 

Rolling away from the box, he panted as his strength returned. Gasping, he pushed off the dirt. Standing, he composed himself as he leaned over and picked up the box. Locking the clasp, he exhaled. Turning toward Luthor Castle, he sped away. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

At That Very Moment 

Luthor Castle 

Quietly, Lex read. Surrounding him on the bed were stacks of files and printouts. Calmly, he picked up a paper with his left hand and read it. Narrowing his eyes, his right hand grabbed at a nearby file. Quickly, he placed the paper into the file and placed the file on a stack of similarly handled folders. 

Suddenly, the French doors leading to his balcony slammed open. A gust of wind followed, ruining Lex's filing system. As papers flew about, Lex looked up to see Clark standing at the foot of his bed. "Isn't it past your curfew?" 

To his question, Clark's only response was to hand Lex the lead box. Lex took the box from Clark. With a flick of his wrist, he opened it. As the lid fell back, Clark gripped the footboard of Lex's bed. As Clark lost his footing, Lex made the connection and closed the box. Staring at Clark, he observed, "The meteor rock hurts you." 

Nodding, Clark replied, "Yes and it doesn't take much for me to be on my knees." 

Fumbling with the box, Lex finally slammed it down on his nightstand. Jumping up from his bed, he stepped toward Clark as he asked, "What happened, Clark? Why did you give this to me?" 

"To protect you," answered Clark. 

Reaching the footboard, Lex asked, "Protect me from who?" 

Stepping away, Clark said, "Me." 

A moment later, Lex stood alone. 

\--<{()}>\-- 

An Hour Later 

Kent Farm 

"That was a cute little trick you pulled - coming in through my balcony like that. How did you do that?" asked Lex as he climbed the stairs to the fortress of solitude. 

Slouching on his couch, Clark looked out the window as he said, "I took a running leap." 

Sitting beside Clark, Lex let out a rather loud "Huh." 

Pulling the lead box from his pocket, Lex asked, "So, you want to explain this, or what?" 

Glancing at the box, Clark shrugged, "There isn't much to explain." 

Turning the box end over end, Lex filled the silence with the clinking of meteor rock. Looking at Clark, Lex said, "Somehow, I very much doubt that. So tell me what happened. Tell me why I need to protect myself from you." 

Slowly, Clark sat forward. Bracing his elbows on his knees, Clark sighed loudly. Looking over at Lex, he explained, "I found out some things tonight, Lex." 

Waving his hand, Lex encouraged, "And?" 

"Raymond told me that, in the past, when Kryptonians and Humans..." 

"Dated?" 

Shaking his head, Clark corrected, "Had sex." 

Calmly, Lex said, "Oh." 

"Yeah. The Humans ended up dead. I saw the pictures, Lex. They were gruesome. Broken bones and twisted spines. That's why I gave you the meteor rock. I can't let myself do that to you. I can't hurt you that way." 

"I know that, Clark. I also know that you're not capable of hurting me in that way." 

Holding his hands up, Clark disagreed, "Trust me, Lex. I am capable." 

Nodding, Lex replied, "Yes, you're strong, but I know you would never hurt me that way." 

Digging his hands into his hair, Clark protested, "You didn't see those pictures, Lex." 

Leaning against the sofa back, Lex offered, "You're right. I didn't. I don't need to. I figured that something like that must have happened." 

"What?" exclaimed Clark. 

"Think about it. Alien beings who are super-strong milling about with the natives. I have no doubt that several people died. I also have no doubt that it was caused by the alien's inexperience with their own powers." 

Sitting up straight, Clark looked at Lex. "Inexperience?" 

"From what you told me the past several weeks, Kryptonians gain powers as they mature. You said you weren't as strong as a child as you are now. Also, you told me that you gained powers as you got older. This information taken to its next logical step suggests that these powers must be connected to puberty and chemical changes in your body. Raymond and other Kryptonians in his generation would have arrived as adults, suddenly endowed with extraordinary abilities." 

"Raymond did say the pictures were taken during the first months after they landed to Earth," said Clark. 

"Well, there you go." Shrugging, Lex stood up. He paced away from Clark before pulling out the lead box. Jangling the kryptonite like a rattle, Lex asked, "How did you get this, Clark? Did Raymond give it to you?" 

"I dug it out of the ground." 

"Just how much does this stuff affect you?" 

"I suppose if allowed enough time, then it could kill me." 

Sliding the box back into his pocket, Lex observed, "So, in retrieving this rock, you could have killed yourself. At the very least, it must have been very painful to be in direct contact with this rock." 

"It was, but I had to protect you from those things I saw." 

Nodding slowly, Lex asked, "Were those pictures extremely graphic? In color even?" 

Nodding, Clark watched as Lex cursed. Suddenly, Lex pulled him to his feet. Even in the darkness of the barn, Clark could see the anger and rage on his face. Before he could say anything, Lex led him across the floor and down the stairs. The whole time, Lex cursed silently. "That lousy son of a bitch. This is the last straw. He thinks he can pull this shit. Over my fucking body." 

Directed into the car, Clark sat silently as Lex marched over to the driver side. Through the windshield, Clark watched Lex gesture wildly as he continued to curse. Watching Lex open the car door, movement behind him gained Clark's attention. Focusing on it, Clark saw his parents. Dressed in their nightclothes, they rushed out the door. 

Followed closely by his wife, Jonathan reached the car as Lex pulled the car door shut and locked it. Yelling at the top of his lungs for Lex to open the door, Jonathan started to pound on the vehicle itself. Lowering his window a little, Lex announced, "I'm going to confront Raymond Cole over some crap he told Clark. You're welcome to join me, but don't get in my way." 

Rolling the window up again, Lex drove away. He didn't reach the edge of the farm before headlights appeared in his rearview mirror. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Lex tried to remain calm while he pressed harder on the gas. Topping one hundred miles an hour, he didn't take notice of anything but the road, not even Clark's stricken expression. Finally, with a rubber-burning screech, he parked outside the Cole residence. 

Slamming the car door, he exited the vehicle. Followed closely by Clark, he practically ran up the front walk. Pounding on the front door, Lex didn't waste any time when the door cracked open. "Raymond, open this door. You know this has been coming for a long time." 

As the door opened, Lex rushed in, pulling Clark with him. Pointing at Raymond, Lex said, "Consider yourself warned, Raymond. Don't try to come between Clark and me again." 

Smugly, Raymond countered, "If you and Kal-El are having problems, then it is your own affair and most likely your own doing." 

"Oh yeah?" asked Lex. Reaching into his pocket, Lex produced the small lead box Clark gave him. Ignoring Clark's protest, Lex tossed the box at Raymond, hitting him square in the chest. 

Fumbling with the small box, Raymond inquired, "What is this, Mr. Luthor?" 

"Meteor rock." 

As if burned, Raymond dropped the box. Enraged, Raymond bellowed, "How dare you bring that into my house." 

Shrugging, Lex replied, "Why not? You got Clark to bring it into mine." 

"I don't know what you mean." 

Walking up to Raymond, Lex disagreed, "Yes, you do or have you forgotten about the pictures you showed him earlier." 

Looking at Clark, Raymond asked, "Kal-El, what did you do?" 

"What I had to do to protect Lex." 

Smiling cruelly, Lex noted Raymond's stunned expression. "Not exactly what you had in mind, I take it." 

Looking around, Clark noticed that Sara, Marcus and Laura had congregated nearby. Through the still open doorway, Clark watched his parents drive up. Shaking slightly, Clark placed a hand on Lex's shoulder. Stepping forward, Clark spoke directly to Raymond, "That's what this was all been about. Wasn't it? Lex was right. You were just trying to get in the way of us. Well, Ra-Cul, it didn't work. Thank you for the tutoring and everything, but I don't think I'll be coming back here any time soon." 

Turning toward his parents standing still in the doorway, Clark said, "Come on, let's go." 

"Kal-El, wait." 

Turning back to Raymond, Clark said, "My name is Clark." 

"You don't know everything. There is something I have kept from you." Looking over at Sara, Raymond frowned at her pleading eyes. Gesturing to Laura, Raymond called his ward over to his side. Once there, he commanded her, "Laura, put on your ring." 

With shaking fingers, Laura undid the clasp of her necklace. Awkwardly, she slid the ring from the chain. Fumbling with it, she almost dropped it before slipping it on her left ring finger. 

Turning to Clark, Raymond asked, "Are you still wearing your ring?" 

Holding up his right hand, Clark nodded. 

Reaching out Raymond took Clark's right hand and pulled it over Laura's left hand. As their hands clasped, the inscriptions reappeared, but this time they glowed with an eerie blue light. Stepping away from them, Raymond explained, "Prior to our planet's destruction, all marriages were arranged when the children were very small. These rings symbolize the union that your parents hoped you would create one day." 

"Uncle, what are you saying?" cried Laura as she watched Marcus turn away, his fists clenched at his sides. 

"You are betrothed. By Kryptonian law, you are to be married when you reach maturity which is roughly twenty Earth years." 

Suddenly, the eerie blue glow vanished. Lex pulled Clark away from Laura as he said, "I may not know Kryptonian law, but I know this - Arranged marriages are illegal in the United States. Your pathetic little attempt at diversion failed." 

Looking at Clark, Raymond countered, "I don't think so. I trust Clark will do the right thing. A Kryptonian's first duty is to his people and he knows that. What remains of our race needs Clark to bond with his own kind. Otherwise, Krypton may truly be lost." 

"It's lost anyway." Reaching down, Lex picked up the previously forgotten lead box. Wrapping an arm around Clark, he headed for the door. Sliding the box in his pocket, Lex looked back at Raymond, "Just in case you get any funny ideas, Raymond. Remember, I have you to thank for this bit of information. Trust me, it will rarely be out of reach." 

Stunned, Martha and Jonathan stumbled backwards as Lex and Clark exited the Cole residence. As they proceeded down the front walk, Lex turned back and said, "This isn't over, Raymond." 

As he watched them load into their vehicles and drive away, Raymond smiled. "Not over by half, Mr. Luthor. Not by half." 


End file.
